Let Me Be Happy
by AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: Spider-man has had a rough day, have more people stepping on his toes don't help.


The day had been quite hectic for Spider-man. Little crimes seemed to have been popping up on every street all at once, like it was some sort of organized event, which was a possibility. Despite how determined he was, there's only so much one spider can do at a time. It had taken literally hours to track, trap, and incarcerate all the hooligans.

Now Sp- no, Peter Parker finally found a quiet moment in one of the most unlikely places he could think of, his boyfriend Wade Wilson's company. That's right, as much of a shock as it would come to most who knew him, the merc with a mouth lay with him, fully conscious, in silence.

This rare occurrence was brought on by Deadpool's knowledge that Spider-man had had a rough day and needed to relax. Wade also knew that the best way for his boyfriend to relax was simply to be left be. To stew in silence, to let every thought be annualized, every emotion dealt with.

Now usually the younger would go to his home where he knew he could get some peace and quiet, but after the emotional beating he had received, not just the usual thugs and that one track mind J. Jonah Jameson, but also from the people he was trying to help. Even after dealing with the situation, many people scolded him for not arriving soon enough, for not being able to stop some injuries, for not being there exactly when they needed him. It was all chipping away at him. He wanted to be there, to stop the pain from ever happening, he tried so hard.

Before he could beat himself up to much more then the public had, Spidey made his way to one of two places where he knew he would always be loved, Wade's place. Sure he could go to aunt May, but she would wonder why he was so upset and he couldn't tell her. Besides, at the moment he craved a more physical comfort, and he got just that. He was greeted with praise for a job well done, though he didn't feel he deserved it, kisses, an embrace, and now cuddles.

The shorter of the two now lay stomach down pretty much on top of Wade in quote un-quote, 'normal clothes'. It had taken some persuading to get the mercenary to wear anything besides his spandex costume, but eventually Peter was able to convince his boyfriend that he didn't care what he looked like, even thought Deadpool still questioned that statement at times. Though Wade felt uncomfortable in normal clothes, he couldn't deny that they

made them both feel more human, like they didn't have to go out there and fight for there lives everyday.

This is what Peter wanted, to just be with someone he loved, to have them hold him close, telling him he was doing a good job, not pressure him to be better.

Peter's grip on the olders hand began to loosen as he drifted into some well needed sleep. Taking the opportunity, Wade took his now free hand and began to run his fingers thought his boyfriends still messy hair, lulling him deeper into slumber. Peter could hear Wade's rhythmic heart beating, feel his body below him as his own muscles began to finally relax after all the strain he had put it thought today. It was all so perfect... until the younger's phone rang.

Peter's eyes shot open in surprise at the familiar tune, Wade's body jerking as well. Quick to grown in annoyance, the college student grabbed his cellphone from the side table and sat up, turning his body so it faced away from Wade who didn't hesitate in following. The mercenary crossed his legs to form a chair of sorts for the younger as he wrapped his arms around Peter while he answered the phone.

"Hello?" Peter answered in an unintentionally harsh tone that made it obvious that he was not pleased.

""Peter, I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Came a voice the younger knew well.

"Steve, hey." Parker greeted. "No, it's fine, what do you need?" He somewhat lied. Sure he'd rather sleep in his surprisingly cooperative boyfriends arms, but how was the Captain to know?

"I just wanted to check in, I heard you had your hands full this afternoon. Sorry we couldn't help, there was something a little more pressing for the Avengers to do. Not that your work isn't impotent too-"

"It's aright, I know what you mean." Peter assured, preferring to go back to sleep as soon as possible. "And I'm fine, thanks."

"You sure? No serious injures? You know, you don't have to be strong 24/7, if you need help, I, and pretty much all of S.H.I.E.L.D. are here to support you if we can." Peter couldn't help but smile a little. After Rogers had found out the vigilante Spider-man was, as he put it, just a kid trying to protect the city himself, Captain America had started reaching out to Peter, to help as much as he could. It wasn't that ether man had any strong feelings for the other, it was Steve trying to be a good person to a boy that he saw a bit of himself in and it was nice for Peter to have another name on his list of people that care for his well being.

Peter felt the grip around his torso tighten, causing him to look up at Wade who was pouting back at him. Whether it be from being on the phone to long or the fact that Wade could hear the phone call and his possessiveness was making him perceive it as Captain America trying to hit on his man, Peter didn't know. Ether way, he flashed a light smile up at the older and said,

"Thanks, that's good to know. And no, nothing serious. The only thing notable was a slice to the leg, but Wade dressed it up for me, It'll be gone in a couple days." The college student informed as he watched his boyfriends expression brighten before the mercenary leaned down to give a playful kiss, Peter making sure to twist the bottom of the phone away from there lips so the blond wouldn't hear.

"Wade... as in Deadpool?" Steve questioned, unaware of what was happening on the other end of the call.

"Ya, that's him." Spidey said in an almost stupidly in love sort of way as he pulled away from the kiss, ignoring his boyfriends quiet wine.

"Are you two still..." Cap started, not sure how to go about saying what was on his mind.

"Yes." The younger said with an annoyed sigh, quickly realizing where this was going. Wade on the other hand began to place little kisses along his boyfriends shoulder and neck, not noticing Peter's mood growing a tad bit foul. "And I don't want to talk about it."

"But Peter, hes dangerous-"

"Steve!" Wade jumped back a little at this, though calmed a tad when he realized the scream wasn't directed at him.

"Look, I'm sorry but I really don't think you should be seeing him." Steve retorted, voice trying to stay calm.

"It's none of your business who I'm dating so just leave us alone." Peter insisted as his hand clenched into a fist. Wade attempted to sooth the younger, slipping his hands atop Peter's curled one which did help a bit.

"I can't just stand by and watch a train wreck happen Peter. That man is a ticking time bomb and I don't want you getting hurt when be blows. Besides, for all you know, he could be using you. Maybe he got a job to get info for someone and he's using you to get it, or maybe to get you to lower your guard so-"

"He would never take missions like that."

"He's a mercenary, he does any dirty job for a paycheck. Who's to say he wont stab you in the back, metaphorically or literally."

"He wouldn't!" The younger screams, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. He had been having a hard day as it is, another lecture about how to run his life better wasn't needed.

"How to you know?"

"Because I trust him, that's what you do when you love someone."

"That's-"

"No! All of you just look at what you've seen on the news, none of you have actually tried to get to know him. Your all making assumptions, and-" Finally Deadpool decided to step in, taking the phone from his now crying boyfriend. "Hey!"

"Yelowww." The mercenary greeted into the device as he pushed away Peter's grabbing hands.

"Wade!?" Steve answered, not actually realizing Peter was still in Deadpools company.

"Hey there Cap. Look my baby's had a real rough day so I'm gonna have to let you go now before he throws a hissy fit." The merc with a mouth said with his usually cocky, amused tone.

"Give it back!" Peter demanded but was ignored.

"Wade I..." Steve started, guilt bubbling up at the thought that Deadpool had listened to him trying to convinces the brunette to brake up with him. He still stood by his suggestion but it felt rude to have both of then hear it.

"I know buddy, I've heard your speech before. Anyway, gotta go, Petey needs some love and attention." Wade says with a provocative eyebrow wiggle before hanging up.

"What did you do that for?" The college student asked as he got up off the bed, finally abandoning his attempts at the phone.

"You where getting upset baby, I hate to see you cry."

"I'm not crying!" The younger lied, wiping at the still falling water drops. "Its just so frustrating." He finally spat. "I knew it would happen, I knew people wouldn't like it, but I figured they'd get over it so I just shrugged it off. I figured after a few weeks everyone would give up and just except it but its been months. It's so hard to hear people bad mouth you all the time. Your not going to hurt me."

"Of coarse not! Your one of like, 4 people that realize how awesome I am, I'm gonna milk this as long as possible." Deadpool joked with a grin, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Wade" Peter halfheartedly scolded as he wiped the last of his tears from his cheeks. He didn't need his boyfriend piking in himself too.

"Is it bad to say you look adorable when your crying?"

"Wade." This time the younger's lips curled up into a smile.

"Come here hunny." Wade invited, holding out his arms and uncrossing his legs, looking up at his boyfriend with a more gentle smile. With a huff, Peter sat with the older, letting his head rest on Wade's chest as the mercenary wriggled his arms around him. It was so comforting, why couldn't everyone one else see Deadpool the way he did.

"Why cant people just let me, us, be happy?

* * *

I wrote this a while back, before the big One or the Other story, I just never felt like typing it up. Now I have, hope it's worth it.

I don't know why this is uncharacteristicly sad, I don't like sad.

Please don't think Steve is a totally dick and think of it from his standing. Imagine you knew someone that was kinda like a 14 year old you, and they started dating a well known drug dealer/mugger. Could you just stand back and let that happen? I know some people can but I can't see Steve letting a poor innocent kid get into trouble like he thinks Peter is getting into.


End file.
